<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>roller disco by lyralabelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549646">roller disco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyralabelle/pseuds/lyralabelle'>lyralabelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Disco, F/F, Jealousy, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Music, Rollerblades &amp; Rollerskates, Slushies, Smut, Wives, just a little bit though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyralabelle/pseuds/lyralabelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix and Hermione go to a roller disco. And, much to Hermione’s dismay, Bellatrix meets her idol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. dark red lipstick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione had never seen Bellatrix this excited. She watched as her wife moved quickly around the room, putting more effort in her outfit and makeup than Hermione had ever seen. </p><p>“Bella? We’re going to be late.” Hermione said, softly, as Bellatrix left the bedroom and ran down the staircase. </p><p>“I’ll be just a second, love! I’m just looking for my lipstick!” Bellatrix called from downstairs. Hermione got up and walked over to the desk in the corner of the room. A small bottle of dark red lipstick laid in plain view. She picked it up and looked at it for a second. It was her favourite colour on Bellatrix. She loved the way it looked when the woman smiled, and the way it always left lipstick kisses on everything. </p><p>“Is this the one you’re looking for?” Hermione asked loudly. She heard Bellatrix’s heels click against the stairs. The dark-haired woman walked up to her wife and took the bottle out of her hands gently. </p><p>“Yes! Thank you! Where was it?” </p><p>“Right here.” Hermione tapped the desk where the lipstick had been. She watched as the other woman held up a mirror and put a generous amount of dark red on her lips. </p><p>“Perfect!” She closed the bottle and placed it back down on the table. “Let’s go, my darling.” As Bellatrix said this, she sounded a bit breathless, and Hermione noticed. </p><p>“You’re very excited, aren’t you?” </p><p>Bellatrix nodded. “Do you think he’ll like me?” Hermione smiled awkwardly for a moment. Her wife sounded like a schoolgirl on her first ever date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. bittersweet slushy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione drinks a slushy and is jealous.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their entire group of friends were standing outside the building when they arrived. Bellatrix pulled into a parking spot, but was hesitant to leave the car. </p>
<p>“Is something wrong, Bella?” </p>
<p>“I’m so nervous!” Bellatrix said. Hermione reached over and held both of her wife’s hands.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. Trust me, you two will get along just fine!” Hermione smiled. </p>
<p>“Thanks, love.” Bellatrix leaned over and pressed a kiss to the other woman’s lips. Hermione grabbed a tissue and wiped the lipstick kiss off. The two got out of the car and walked up to their friends. The group said their hellos, but Bellatrix wasn’t paying any attention to them. She was staring at the pale, dark haired man standing near the door. </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you.” The man smiled. </p>
<p>“L-likewise.” Bellatrix stuck out her hand and the man shook it. </p>
<p>“My name is Tom.” The man said like Bellatrix didn’t know it. She did know it. She knew a lot of things about the man that others didn’t. </p>
<p>“Bellatrix.” She nodded. </p>
<p>As the group walked inside, Bellatrix walked forward with Tom, while Hermione stayed behind with her friends. </p>
<p>“I’ve never seen Aunt Bella this eager since she met you.” Draco laughed. Hermione smiled awkwardly, but her friend missed it. </p>
<p>“What do you do for a living?” Hermione heard Tom ask. </p>
<p>“I’m a writer.” Bellatrix said, her smile showing through in her voice. </p>
<p>“A writer, huh? What do you write?” </p>
<p>“Oh, you know, novels, essays, that sort of thing.” Bellatrix said. Hermione stifled a laugh. She had never heard her wife exaggerate this much, ever. </p>
<p>“Surely she can’t mean those little short stories that she writes about you.” Draco whispered in her ear. </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Hermione mumbled. </p>
<p>They all sat down to put their rollerblades on. Hermione tied her’s onto her feet, then got up to help her wife. But when she looked over, there was already someone tying Bellatrix’s rollerblades. Tom was on his knees in front of the dark-haired woman, fixing the laces. The two then stood up and skated onto the rink. Hermione watched as they went. Bellatrix wasn’t sturdy on her skates, and wobbled a little as she went, looking like a deer in high heels. She made it halfway across the rink, before her left foot got caught behind her. She stumbled forward, but was saved by Tom, who grabbed tightly onto her hand. Hermione felt a fire ignite in her stomach as their fingers intertwined. </p>
<p>“‘Mione?” Ginny asked.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Hermione responded, hesitantly taking her eyes off the two. </p>
<p>“Luna, Draco, and I are getting slushies, would you like one?” </p>
<p>“No, thank you.” Hermione said. Her stomach was churning and she felt she would be sick any minute. “Actually, yes.” Maybe the cold would help. </p>
<p>“What flavour?” </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter to me.” Hermione smiled weakly. She turned her attention back to the skating rink. A small brunette girl had taken to skating beside Tom and Bellatrix, making them look like a perfect little family. Hermione selfishly wished the birthday party would just leave; they were the only other people there. </p>
<p>Ginny, Luna, and Draco returned with the slushies and sat at the table. Ginny pushed a blue and red one over to her. </p>
<p>“I couldn’t decide which one to get you, but then Luna suggested to get you both!” Ginny smiled. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Hermione smiled. A slow piano ballad song came on. Luna looked up at Ginny.</p>
<p>“It’s our song.” Luna smiled wistfully. The red-haired woman grabbed her hand.</p>
<p>“Watch our slushies.” Ginny grinned, before skating off to the rink. Hermione glanced over at Tom and Bellatrix, still holding hands, skating slowly to the beat of the song. They were staring into each other's eyes. Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. She forced the straw of the slushy into her mouth. The cold and sweet drink calmed her stomach a bit. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Draco asked. Hermione looked up at him. “You look green.” </p>
<p>“I’m okay.” But she wasn’t talking to Draco anymore, she was talking to herself. </p>
<p>“Okay. I think I might join them on the rink, do you want to come?” Draco asked. </p>
<p>“That’s okay. Maybe I‘ll join you guys soon.” Hermione said. She watched as a very tired woman wrangled all the kids into a party room, leaving Draco, Bellatrix, Tom, Ginny, and Luna the only ones on the rink. A slow, romantic song came on. The red-haired woman and blonde-haired woman held each other tightly and leaned their foreheads together. Hermione took a deep breath, then chanced a look at Bellatrix. Tom had his hands on her waist, and she had her hands placed gently on his shoulders. Hermione started to feel nauseous. Was this what jealousy felt like? She didn’t like it at all. She sipped her slushy but it didn’t help. She was going to be sick. She stood up quickly, but, forgetting she was on rollerblades, almost crashed head first into the table. The cold walls were her only support, the only thing anchoring her, stopping the world from slipping away and spinning. The sight of Tom holding Bellatrix’s hips was burnt into her retinas. She slammed the stall door behind her, locked it, and fell to her knees. Her breath was heavy, and every time she swallowed, she gagged. </p>
<p>Deep breaths, she reminded herself. It was okay. The song was ending now, and she could hear the birthday party leaving. She sat back on her legs. </p>
<p>“Hermione?” Luna’s soft voice echoed through the quiet washroom. The brown haired girl stayed silent in the stall. “Hermione, I can see your skates peeking out from under the door.” The washroom stayed quiet. “Are you feeling okay?” </p>
<p>“No.” Hermione sobbed. </p>
<p>“Maybe I can help.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you can.” </p>
<p>“Would you like me to get Ginny? I know you’re better friends with her.” Luna said innocently. </p>
<p>“No.” The stall door swung open. Hermione stood there, her mascara running down her face, looking paler than a ghost. </p>
<p>“What happened?” </p>
<p>“Tom … and Bellatrix. I-I” Hermione couldn’t put sentences together. </p>
<p>“Here.” Luna pulled Hermione over to the sink, and the brunette sat up on the counter. “I’ll get you fixed up, and you can tell me what’s wrong.” </p>
<p>“Well.” Hermione breathed, “Bella … well, she was very excited for today.” </p>
<p>“Mmhm.” Luna wiped her friend’s face gently with a makeup wipe. </p>
<p>“Mostly because of … because of Tom.” Hermione almost retched at his name. Luna pulled out a bottle of mascara. “She idolizes him.” </p>
<p>“I can tell.” Luna said, softly, “Blink.” Hermione blinked to coat her eyelashes with the makeup. Once Luna was done, she placed the bottle back in her bag and stared at her friend for a moment. “She loves you though. And that’s more important.” </p>
<p>“Thanks, Luna. That-that really helped.” </p>
<p>“You’re welcome. Now, we should go back, they might be worried.” Luna smiled. The two left the washroom and returned to the table. The rink was empty. All of the kids had left, and all Hermione’s friends (and Tom) were sitting at the table, sipping slushies. </p>
<p>“Hey! There you are, we were starting to wonder where you went.” Ginny said. Luna sat down beside her. </p>
<p>“You look much better, Hermione. The slushy must’ve helped.” Draco said. </p>
<p>“Yes! It did.” Hermione smiled. “Hey, Bella? Would you like to skate with me?” </p>
<p>But Bellatrix didn’t answer. She was too busy laughing at one of Tom’s jokes to even hear her wife’s words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. disco ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione regains Bellatrix’s attention with a little help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone else heard her though. Luna cleared her throat quietly. </p>
<p>“Bellatrix? Hermione is talking to you.” </p>
<p>The dark-haired woman looked up. </p>
<p>“Yes?” </p>
<p>“Uhhh. Um, well would you like to skate with me?” Hermione said, quietly. </p>
<p>“Oh, sorry, love, I’m pretty tired out.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay.” Hermione walked away from the group, feeling tears sting her eyes. It was nothing personal, no, she was just tired, that’s all. Of course it was nothing personal, Bellatrix loves <i>her</i>not Tom. Hermione skated onto the rink slowly. She could feel somebody’s eyes on her. </p>
<p>“Are you okay, Miss?” A sandy-blond haired boy sat behind a computer at the side of the rink.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Hermione said, quickly wiping away her tears. </p>
<p>“Hmm. Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Well … yes. Kinda.” </p>
<p>“You’re kinda sure?” He looked up at the group and saw Draco and Ginny talking together. “Boyfriend got eyes for another woman?” </p>
<p>“No. Um, my wife … she, well, she’s the dark-haired woman over there.” Hermione tilted her head to the side. </p>
<p>“That one?” The boy pointed obviously. Hermione slapped his hand down. “Sorry. But I thought those two were together.” </p>
<p>“Nope.” </p>
<p>“Oh. I’m sorry ‘bout that.” The boy said. “You know, when my girlfriend cheated on me-“ Hermione’s eyes became the size of dinner plates.</p>
<p>“Cheated?” She said loudly. </p>
<p>“Yes. I’m not saying that your wife is cheating on you, no, no, no. But when <i>my girlfriend</i> cheated on me, one song really helped.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“I’ll play it for you, and you can skate around and get your anger out.” The boy leaned back in his chair and pressed some buttons on his computer. A song began to play over the speakers. He turned it up. “Go ahead.” </p>
<p>Hermione skated away from him. She knew he was still watching her though. She moved slowly along to the beat of the song. She focused on the song, blocking out Tom and Bellatrix’s laughs. It was easy to lose herself in the music, watching the neon lights dance on the floor. The boy dimmed the lights and lowered a small disco ball from the ceiling. There was a lower point in the song. Hermione used it to organize her thoughts a bit more. </p>
<p>Tom likes Bellatrix.</p>
<p>Bellatrix likes Tom.</p>
<p>Hermione <i>loves</i> Bellatrix. </p>
<p>Bellatrix …</p>
<p>Hermione panicked. Does she actually love her? She felt the sick feeling in her stomach again. The disco ball wasn’t helping her nausea.</p>
<p>Stop. </p>
<p>She loves Bellatrix and that was enough. Even if Bellatrix loved Tom more than she loved Hermione. </p>
<p>The song began to pick up. Faster and Faster and-</p>
<p>Hermione began to spin. She spun in the middle of the rink underneath the slowly rotating disco ball. She spun until she was dizzy, and then she stopped. The song slowed down and then ended, and Hermione was left alone, standing in the middle of the rink. The boy clapped quietly. </p>
<p>Hermione skated off towards her friends. Draco, Luna, and Ginny looked at her in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Wow.” Ginny sighed. “That was great!” </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Hermione said shyly. She heard a slurping noise as Bellatrix finished her slushy. </p>
<p>“Shall we skate?” Tom asked, holding out his hand. Bellatrix smiled and took it.</p>
<p>“We shall.” </p>
<p>Hermione was furious. She took the rollerblades off her feet and threw them in her bag. “I’m done.” Hermione growled. She got up</p>
<p>And the lights turned out.</p>
<p>The disco ball was gone and the music was turned off. Hermione could see the boy in the light of his computer screen. He winked at her. Ginny got up. </p>
<p>“Hey? Did the power go out?” She yelled. </p>
<p>“Sorry! Pressed the wrong button.” The boy said. The lights and music came on. Everyone skated onto the rink. Except Hermione. She stared down at the table. She didn’t even want to watch anymore.</p>
<p>So, she didn’t see Luna walk up to Bellatrix. She didn’t see them talk. She couldn’t see Bellatrix walking off the rink.</p>
<p>“Darling?“ Bellatrix’s voice startled Hermione.</p>
<p>“Hey.“ </p>
<p>Bellatrix sat down next to her wife. “Luna told me that you’re not feeling well.“ Hermine shrugged. “What’s wrong?“ </p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t seem like nothing.” Bellatrix said, tilting her head. Her wife didn’t answer. “Would you like us to leave? It wouldn’t bother me. If you’re not feeling well, maybe we should go home, and I can make you some soup.” </p>
<p>“No, I don’t want to make you leave. You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Hermione said bitterly. Bellatrix picked it up in her voice.</p>
<p>“Why’d you say it like that?” </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“You sounded like you’re angry.” </p>
<p>“Oh! It’s nothing.” Hermione shook her head. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. She dug around in her pocket a little bit, and pulled out a small coin.</p>
<p>“A penny for your thoughts?” She placed the coin in Hermione’s palm. </p>
<p>“It’s just Tom.” Hermione sighed.</p>
<p>“Tom? What did he do?” </p>
<p>“He’s flirting with you.”</p>
<p>“Flirting? No, we’re just friends. Honest.”</p>
<p>Hermione felt tears sting her eyes. She wasn’t sure why she was crying. Maybe it was because she was so fed up. There was no way that her wife was <i>this</i> oblivious. She snapped. </p>
<p>“Bella. You can’t be serious. He had his <i>slimy</i> hands on your fucking hips!” </p>
<p>Bellatrix looked shocked. She watched as the brown-haired woman began to cry. Hermione felt Bellatrix’s strong arms wrap around her shoulders, holding her tightly. She nuzzled her face into the woman’s chest. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Bellatrix said, quietly. “You know I love you though. I guess I just got carried away a little bit, meeting a celebrity.” </p>
<p>There was an incredibly long pause in which both women ignored the entire rest of the world, and focused on each other.</p>
<p>“I forgive you.” Hermione whispered finally. “And I love you.” </p>
<p>“It’s not too late yet, would you like to skate with me?” Bellatrix asked softly.</p>
<p>“I would love nothing more.” Hermione smiled. Bellatrix stood up and grabbed her wife’s rollerblades. She slid them onto Hermione’s feet carefully. </p>
<p>“You might have to tie them, though.” Bellatrix laughed.</p>
<p>“One day, I’ll teach you how to tie shoelaces. And the world better brace itself for that day; you’ll be tying knots all over the place!” Hermione smiled, tying her laces.</p>
<p>“It sounds to me like you’re going to teach me to be a marriage officiant.” </p>
<p>The two broke into a fit of laughter, and had to hold onto each other to stop either one from falling over. They made their way to the rink. Hermione caught the boy at the computer’s eye. When he saw the two holding hands, he dimmed the lights and turned on a slow, romantic song. </p>
<p>“Hold extra tight to me.” Bellatrix said, “I have terrible balance.” </p>
<p>“I will, I promise.” Hermione smiled. The truth is, even if Bellatrix was an Olympic figure skater, Hermione would still hold onto her tighter than ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone wants to know the song for Hermione’s big spinning scene, it’s Over Me by Beyries :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. lipstick kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bellatrix and Hermione finally have the chance to have a (relatively) nice evening.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: non-consentual kissing. It doesn’t last for very long and doesn’t go past that. </p>
<p>Hi! Sorry for the long wait! It’s a crazy time right now, so the updates might be a bit slower. But, the update for Snowflakes &amp; Stained Glass should be soon. :) </p>
<p>Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, it’s my first ever time writing smut so I hope it’s not too bad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellatrix held onto Hermione’s hand tightly to steady herself.</p>
<p>“Good?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>“Never been better.” Bellatrix smiled. Hermione looked off to the side of the rink. Tom sat there, staring directly towards her, a frown on his face. “Something wrong?” </p>
<p>“No. Not at all.” Hermione smiled. </p>
<p>“That’s good.” Bellatrix turned and held her wife’s hips. “That’s really good.” Hermione placed her hands on Bellatrix’s shoulders. “I love you. And only you.” Bellatrix breathed. The brown-haired woman captured the other’s lips in a kiss. Hermione didn’t even see what the others on the rink were doing. So, she didn’t see the dark-haired man skating over to her and her wife. </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Tom said, politely. Bellatrix turned around.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Bellatrix asked.</p>
<p>“Well...” Tom placed his hands on Bellatrix hips. She pulled away. He leaned forward and kissed her lips harshly. She stumbled backwards and tripped over her rollerskates. Her hands hit the floor painfully. Hermione stepped forward. Anger ran through her body. </p>
<p>“How dare you?” She said coldly.</p>
<p>“Now I get why Bellatrix likes you, you’re a strong woman.” Tom said, calmly, stepping towards Hermione. The brown-haired girl raised her arm and swing it so her fist collided with the man’s nose. Tom placed one hand on his face, and looked down at Hermione with eyes glazed over with anger. “Well ... why would you do that?” </p>
<p>Draco, Luna, and Ginny skated over. </p>
<p>“Okay, okay. Everyone just calm down.” Draco said.</p>
<p>“No. He just kissed Bellatrix.” Hermione said. </p>
<p>“Well in that case, aren’t you just a little asshole.” Ginny said, angrily. Tom rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Fine! I’ll leave. But don’t think I’ll be sticking around your parents.” Tom said, poking Draco’s chest. </p>
<p>“What a shame.” Draco said. The dark-haired man skated away and left, slamming the door behind him. </p>
<p>Everyone surrounded Bellatrix and helped her stand back up.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Ginny asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Just shocked me, that’s all.” Bellatrix said, calmly. </p>
<p>“Today has been a disaster.” Draco shook his head. “Sorry for even suggesting it.” </p>
<p>“No! Please don’t apologize.” Luna said. </p>
<p>“Luna’s right, it’s not your fault.” Bellatrix said. “But I think it’s probably time that ‘Mione and so get going.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think I’m gonna go too.” Draco said.</p><hr/>
<p>Hermione sighed and looked up at the roof of the car. “I can’t believe that little - ugh.” She couldn’t even form sentences though her anger. The car stopped. There was a solid line of traffic all up the road. Bellatrix looked over at her wife. </p>
<p>“It’s okay.” She said calmly.</p>
<p>“No! It’s not!” Hermione said. </p>
<p>“Yes, it’s was not good what he did, but please don’t be angry about this.” </p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Bellatrix smiled. “I love you.” </p>
<p>“I love you too.” </p>
<p>Bellatrix leaned over and captured her wife’s lips in a kiss. Their lips stayed together for a long time. Hermione felt Bellatrix’s hand on her thigh. </p>
<p>“Bella-“ Hermione breathed.</p>
<p>“Yes, my darling?” </p>
<p>“Your hand - it’s on my thigh.” </p>
<p>“It is. Is that okay?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>Bellatrix smiled and then moved away from Hermione. “Looks like the traffic’s moving again.” </p>
<p>“Unfortunately.” Hermione sighed. </p>
<p>“I can pull off if you want, but we’d have to be quick.”</p>
<p>“No. That’s okay. I can wait.” </p>
<p>“How ‘bout I just-“ Bellatrix placed her hand back on her wife’s thigh. </p>
<p>“That’s nice.” Hermione smiled. </p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into the driveway. </p>
<p>“Now ... back to our original plans.” Bellatrix said. </p>
<p>“Like now? In the car?” </p>
<p>“Well, we’re currently in the car.” Bellatrix said, running her fingers along her wife’s jawline. Hermione moaned softly. </p>
<p>“Mmm. You’re very pretty.” Bellatrix whispered.</p>
<p>“You’re prettier.” </p>
<p>“You’re a liar.” </p>
<p>Their lips pressed together. Hermione could feel her wife’s tongue against her bottom lip. She reached her hand over to hold Bellatrix, but she hit it on the radio.</p>
<p>“Ouch!” </p>
<p>“Did you just hit your hand?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>“I guess the car isn’t a very ... practical place.” </p>
<p>“Maybe not the front seat.” Hermione climbed into the backseat. “Come join me, there’s tons of room.” Bellatrix got out of the car and walked around to the back. “Aww you took the boring route.” </p>
<p>“Breaking my back trying to get to you isn’t the type of excitement I need.” Bellatrix laughed.</p>
<p>“I think you’ll like the way I break your back.” Hermione winked. </p>
<p>“You look too smug for my liking.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>Hermione pulled Bellatrix into the car by her hands. </p>
<p>“Feisty aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Just a little.” Hermione straddled Bellatrix’s hips and started running her hands over every inch of her wife’s body that she could get to. </p>
<p>“<i> Fuck </i>, you’re gorgeous.” Bellatrix breathed. Hermione giggled, starting to undo her wife’s shirt. Underneath was a small black lace bralette that barely held the woman’s breasts.</p>
<p>“Wow.” </p>
<p>“I wore it just for you.” Bellatrix smiled. </p>
<p>“Ah, you planned ahead?” </p>
<p>“Yep. And this-“ She gestured to her chest, “Isn’t the only thing I have for my plans.” </p>
<p>“What do you-“ Bellatrix silenced her with a kiss. </p>
<p>“It’s a surprise.” </p>
<p>“Fine.” Hermione slid her hands to the waistband of her wife’s jeans. She felt as the dark-haired woman pressed her lips to Hermione’s neck. They both moaned softly.</p>
<p>“My lipstick is all over you.” Bellatrix chuckled. </p>
<p>“That’s why it’s my favourite.” Hermione said, finally pulling the jeans off, revealing Bellatrix’s matching lace panties. “These are beautiful on you, it’s a shame they have to come off.” Bellatrix tilted her head back.  </p>
<p>“Please take them off.” She groaned. </p>
<p>“Alright, if you say so.” Hermione slid the panties down her wife’s thighs. “You’re soaked.” She moaned. </p>
<p>“It’s all because of you.” Bellatrix breathed. She grabbed her wife’s hand and guided it down between her legs. She sighed as their fingers slid through her folds together. Bellatrix took her hand away. Hermione pressed her fingers into her wife, earning a loud moan. She picked up speed, pumping in and out of the woman underneath her. She could feel that Bellatrix was close. The woman was shaking and whimpering.</p>
<p>“I’m so close.” Bellatrix breathed. </p>
<p>“Come for me, my love.” Hermione whispered. A couple seconds later, the dark-haired woman moaned loudly as her orgasm shook through her. “You’re very beautiful.” Hermione said, kissing the woman’s red lips. </p>
<p>“Your turn.” Bellatrix breathed. She reached to the front of the car and grabbed her bag. “The last surprise is in here.” She dug around for a moment before pulling out a large strap-on. </p>
<p>“Oh.” Hermione gasped.</p>
<p>“It’s your favourite one.” Bellatrix said. </p>
<p>“It is.” </p>
<p>“I-uh forgot the lube though.” </p>
<p>“That’s okay.” Hermione took the strap-on out of her wife’s hands and put it in her mouth. She sucked on it for a while, enjoying the way that the other woman’s face became very red. “Okay! It’s ready.” She said, taking the dildo out of her mouth with a popping noise. Bellatrix slid Hermione’s panties off, but left her dress on. The dark-haired woman slid her hands momentarily between her wife’s thighs before smiling. </p>
<p>“And you thought I was soaking.” Bellatrix said, putting on the dildo. “Ready?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” She felt the head of the toy against her entrance, teasing her. “C’mon Bella.” </p>
<p>“Sorry, you’re fun to tease.” The dildo was pushed inside of her, a loud moan escaping her lips. She could feel that her wife was trying to take it slow, as to not hurt her, but she wanted it harder. She began to bounce up and down, moaning every time the full dildo was inside of her. “Eager today?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” She breathed. She felt Bellatrix’s hips begin to move, the woman also moaning. “Oh fuck.” Hermione moaned. “I’m so close.” She began to move her hips harder, feeling the orgasm building up inside of her. “<i> Fuck</i>.“ She grasped onto her wife tightly as her orgasm ran through her body. Bellatrix came again soon after. The two women rocked together for a moment, coming down from their climaxes. </p>
<p>“Well, I guess today wasn’t a complete disaster, huh?“ Bellatrix laughed, pressing a kiss to her wife’s forehead.</p>
<p>“No, this makes up for it all.“ Hermione sat up. “And the day is not yet over.” She smiled.</p>
<p>“Not even close.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>